


群星璀璨之时

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 星辰是爱人的眼睛
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	群星璀璨之时

亚茨拉菲尔看不到东西，他自从被创造出来便是如此。

当时，这名权天使跪坐于某处，意识正从漫无边际的虚空中苏醒，有灼热的光自前方而来。他看不见光，只能感受到它的热度。这光对他说，你是亚茨拉菲尔，你将做我最忠实的信徒。

“噢。”初生的天使发出一个圆润短促的音节，十指相扣，双手放在胸前，“是我们全能的主……”

光回之以沉默。

“我看不见。”他对那光说，“我什么都看不见——这是您的安排吗，还是什么地方出错了？”

**_“你可以去听。”_** 光回答他。

“可是，”亚茨拉菲尔坐在脚踝上，抿了抿嘴唇，“我想要有一双眼睛。”

**_“你不该提额外的要求。”_ **

“啊，抱歉，我有点话太多了。”权天使低下头，心想自己大概刚刚表现得不太得体。但他才刚被创造出来，不知道什么是得体，也不知道其他天使是如何与自己的造主说话的。他低着头等了一会儿，光依旧在那，于是他又小心翼翼地抛出一个问题：“可是，全能的主，为什么？”

**_“你不该发多余的问。”_ **

好吧。亚茨拉菲尔放弃了。他知道不该继续问问题了，其他天使在刚被创造出来时一定不会问这么多问题——但说不定他们都有眼睛啊，这不一样——于是他犹豫了一会儿，又抬起头来迎向光的方向。

但那光很快消失了，留在权天使皮肤上的温度慢慢消散。

看来天使的确是不被允许多问问题的。亚茨拉菲尔站起来。他用双手抚摸自己的面颊、双臂和躯体，意识到这副躯体是温热且柔软的，他有饱满的面颊和圆润的双肩。然后他开始向前走——不知道自己脚下是什么，也不知道要到什么地方去。

“你可以去听。”

光是这么说的。

于是他试着去听。听见风和云的声音、星轨移动的声音和羽毛扇动的声音，听见一些细碎的、低不可闻的谈话声。他想大概声音可以给他指示，于是就循着声音向那走去。

在遥远得几近不可回忆的“最初”，亚茨拉菲尔行走在天堂里，靠声音辨别方位，通过声音认识身边的一切，踉踉跄跄、跌跌撞撞。

其他天使告诉他，天堂是白色的，石阶、大厅、日光和下垂的云朵全都是白色。亚茨拉菲尔不曾见过白色，因此他不知道什么是白色。

他从其他天使那知道自己是名职阶很低的天使，头顶只有一圈浅浅的光环，也只有一对纯白色的翅膀。亚茨拉菲尔听说有些天使头顶的光环像太阳本身一样夺目、眼睛像星云一样绚丽、皮肤上蔓延着神圣的图纹、身后有三对甚至更多翅膀。这些东西他都没有见过，当然也就无法想象。但亚茨拉菲尔猜，那应该很漂亮，他想要亲自看一看。

他还是想要一双眼睛。

看不见东西的权天使渐渐完全掌握了“听觉”——就像上帝说的那样——他不会再跌跌撞撞，也不会被绊倒，习惯了在黑暗中生活。其实那也不是黑暗，黑暗有它本身的材质和色彩，当你看见黑暗的时候，会知道那就是黑暗，你能指出黑暗到底在什么地方。但亚茨拉菲尔的世界中没有黑暗，他什么都没有，什么都看不到。

于是，生活似乎很无聊。

直到某天——或许是午夜，或许是午后，反正他看不见——他听见了什么声音，陌生又美妙。或许他那天走得有点太远了，在一片虚空中毫无目的地前行，于是渐渐偏离了日常的生活圈，走到之前从未踏足的地方来。

这处空间原本是寂静的，没有一点声音，连云和风的声音都没有。然后有种独特的旋律自一片寂静中传来。它和风一样是连贯的，也和风一样会突然之间停下来，慢悠悠地拖着尾巴溜走，过一会儿再绕过来。它和云的声音一样有不同的厚度，有时候很轻，有时候很重。它听起来像是歌声，天堂里的天使们有时候会唱歌，但要比亚茨拉菲尔听过的任何歌声都美得多。

这声音那么轻，却能毫不费力地穿过寂静。

亚茨拉菲尔循着声音向前走。声音像一条绳索，牵引着他走向未知之地。那可能是一座高台，也或许是悬崖，或者一座宽敞的大厅……亚茨拉菲尔不介意声音到底会把自己带到什么地方去，他早已习惯了在看不见的虚空中生活，不用担心踏空或者被绊倒，何况那声音实在过于美妙。

他能感觉到自己在慢慢靠近声源，对他来说，这就像一次美妙的探险。

声音在某个地方中断了，它落在一个平缓柔和的中音上，然后消失。四周又归于寂静。亚茨拉菲尔停住脚步。

然后另一种声音从前方传来——它和刚刚的旋律是从同一个地方传来的——听上去像一些毫无意义、模模糊糊的哼声和鼻音。亚茨拉菲尔开心起来。那个地方是有人的，一定是另一位天使，刚刚那些美妙的声音大概就来自这位天使。

权天使继续向声源处走，在他迈出第五步时，美妙的旋律再次响了起来。它现在是雀跃的，像小天使奔跑玩耍时的步子。绝大多数天使都不奔跑，也不玩耍，他们的步子从来都缓慢从容。但有些小天使——上帝把他们创造成儿童的样子——总喜欢跑来跑去，他们的脚掌和亚茨拉菲尔的手掌差不多一样大。

他循着声音踏上数百级台阶，步伐越来越快，终于，那声音就在他身边了。

亚茨拉菲尔站在那。

站得那么近。

声音停了。但这次，权天使不用担心自己会迷失方向。

“嗨。”他说，“我是亚茨拉菲尔，权天使。我刚刚听到一些非常美妙的声音。”

说完，他踮着脚挥了挥手。

对方没有立刻回答。权天使能听到对方的长袍垂在地面上，当风吹过时，衣料沙沙作响。

他还听到一些更清脆的声音，那或许是陌生天使佩戴在身上的饰品。

“嗨？”亚茨拉菲尔又向前走了一步，“不好意思，我看不见东西……我打扰到你了吗？”

对方终于开口说话了。

“你是听着声音找来的？”他问。有些鼻音，但很好听。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“你来这做什么？”那名天使又问，“他们一般都不到这来，这很少有人来。”

“我来——”权天使把双手交叉在身前，他听得出，对方并没有不愉快，只是有点诧异，“我不做什么，但你刚刚弄出来的那些声音很好听……”

他想，这个回答不是很好，天使之间不应该是这样对话的。他不像米迦勒或者加百列，这两位大天使说出口的东西总是很富有哲理、令人信服，他学不会那种语言。

“这个吗？”那位天使问。随后，美妙的旋律又传来了。

亚茨拉菲尔感到自己的嘴角正上扬。他不知道这个表情看起来是怎样的，但其他天使说这叫“笑”，它表示你很开心，也能让别人开心。

“真是美极了。”权天使赞叹。

对方发出一个鼻音，听起来像是同样在“笑”，然后传来衣料摩擦的沙沙声。

“过来吧，坐到我身边来。”那位天使说，“如果你喜欢，可以坐下来听听。”

亚茨拉菲尔当然是很乐意坐过去的。他坐在那位天使身边，离得很近。

“你刚刚听到的这个，是竖琴。”陌生的天使说，“我自己做的，很漂亮，有两百八十六根琴弦，全都是金色。”

“金色是什么样的，我看不见，能跟我讲讲吗。”

“像太阳。”

“我也没见过太阳。”

“呃，就是我们刚被上帝创造出来时——记得祂的光是怎样把你笼起来的吗？”

“感觉很温暖。”亚茨拉菲尔回忆了一下，“但祂觉得我话太多，还问了点不该问的问题。”

“哈，我当时也问了很多问题，我们全能的主对此好像有点不太高兴。”克鲁利笑了，“但是没关系——你说得对，金色是温暖的，我用一把金色的竖琴弹奏乐章，乐章创造出星辰。”

“星辰是怎样的？”

“他们悬挂在宇宙里，会发光，什么颜色都有。有时候，一颗星星上可以有很多颜色——这得看我的心情。”

“……那一定很美。”亚茨拉菲尔低着头。他努力想象星辰悬挂在宇宙中的模样，但只能想象出一片虚空。

“星辰是各种颜色的光。”那位天使继续说，他在帮亚茨拉菲尔形成想象，“它们都很温暖，悬挂在虚空里，于是虚空也被它们点亮了——星辰用自己的光去温暖虚空。”

虚空，这是亚茨拉菲尔最熟悉的东西。温暖，这也是他知道的。于是，权天使努力构想出这样一幅画面，他“看见”金色的旋律在一片虚空中游走，于是虚空便不再是纯粹的虚空了，它同样是令人感到些许温暖的。

“我能想象。”他笑着说，“如果能亲自看一眼就好了，就一眼。你创造的星星，一定比我想象出来的要漂亮。”

陌生的天使没有立刻回答。有风吹过来，亚茨拉菲尔听到风穿过琴弦，身边这位天使佩戴的饰品叮当作响。

在风从他们脚边溜走时，那位天使说：“你早晚会看到的。”

然后他又把双手放回到琴弦上，拨出一个雀跃的音符：“我是克鲁利，创造星辰的大天使——你刚刚说你叫什么来着？”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利重复了一遍。

那是亚茨拉菲尔第一次遇到克鲁利。他知道这位天使有一把很温暖的金色竖琴，他会用竖琴弹奏出非常美妙的乐章，每一段乐章都会变成宇宙中的星辰。星辰同样很温暖，它们会发光，用光去温暖冰冷的、无边无际的虚空。

关于宇宙、竖琴和星辰的联想——关于克鲁利的联想——让亚茨拉菲尔觉得很美好。于是从此以后，他经常循着琴声或者记忆中的路线登上数百级台阶，到克鲁利身边去，然后坐在那听大天使用金色的竖琴创造星辰。

克鲁利很健谈，他总有很多话要说。这让亚茨拉菲尔感到开心，像是找到了同类。

“以前从没有人跟我说过这么多话，我也没跟别人说过这么多话。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“感觉很新鲜。”

“你平常不和其他天使聊天吗？”克鲁利问。

“天使不怎么聊天，他们话都都挺少的，所以我们全能的主才会觉得我说得太多了。”亚茨拉菲尔嘀咕，“而且我只是个职阶很低的权天使，还看不到东西，他们一边不会主动找我说话。大家都乐意找加百列。”

“你很迷人啊，甜心，比加百列迷人多了。”克鲁利说。

之前从没有人这样称呼过亚茨拉菲尔，也没有人这样形容过亚茨拉菲尔。他说：“你一定在安慰我。虽然什么都看不到，但我听其他天使说过，大天使长加百列有紫色的眼睛和很多对漂亮极了的翅膀，身材也很完美。”

“但加百列看起来不太聪明。“

亚茨拉菲尔被逗笑了。

“我说的都是实话，你有非常漂亮的浅金色头发，比那边那颗星星可爱多了。”

“噢，天。”权天使发出一句弯弯绕绕的感慨：“我们还是聊聊你的星星吧。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“好吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道自己为什么要转移话题，他其实很好奇在克鲁利看来自己是怎样的，也同样好奇克鲁利看起来是怎样的——毕竟，他们在上帝面前表现得都有点聒噪，这是不怎么常见的共同点。

他想，这位创造星辰的大天使会比日光更明亮一点，比星辰更绚丽一点，佩着金饰，有一把金色的竖琴——亚茨拉菲尔想象不出更多细节了，但他知道克鲁利一定很漂亮，比自己的想象还要漂亮。

可他还是想先聊聊和“你”以及“我”无关的话题，关于“你我”的话题让他感觉面颊发烫。

于是，克鲁利和他聊起星辰。

“宇宙中的每一颗星辰都是我创造的。”他说，“我把它们创造出来，放在轨道上，让它们在宇宙中漫游。”

“它们会永远在宇宙里漫游吗？”

“也不是，星辰的生命是有限的，和我们相比，他们的生命要短得多。但宇宙还很新，迄今为止，所有的星星都很年轻，他们的旅途还很长。”

在这段对话之后，克鲁利开始用琴声向亚茨拉菲尔描述色彩。他用金色的竖琴弹奏出紫色的星辰、蓝色的星辰和亮白色的星辰，不同的乐章让权天使明白，亮白色纯粹干净，蓝色广阔温柔，而紫色有些深邃，也有点神秘。

“色彩”在他的脑海中第一次产生了联想，他可以通过乐章去想象白茫茫的天堂和悬在空中的各色光晕，所有色彩交织在他所“看见”的虚空里，在那交织成由金色竖琴演奏出的乐章。

很快，克鲁利又向他介绍寂静的纯白、跳跃欢快的黄色和由很多空旷回音组成的靛青色。这都是很美丽的乐章，亚茨拉菲尔全都喜欢。

他越来越喜欢这座悬在数百级台阶之上的高台，喜欢待在克鲁利身边，其他天使认为他的行为有些奇怪。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你到那去干什么？”加百列曾这么问他。

“去那找一位创造星辰的大天使，我喜欢听他弹奏的乐章。”权天使这样回答。

加百列沉默了一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔能听到大天使长的长袍在地面上摩擦。

“亚茨拉菲尔，那不是你该去的地方，你该做个称职的天使。”最后，大天使长这么说。

“创造星辰的克鲁利不是个称职的天使。”另一位天使说，“据说我们全能的主在创造他时给了他太多好奇心，让他总忍不住去问问题，脑子里还有一堆怪想法。原本他该成为我们的统领之一，现在却只能在天堂的边缘造星星。”

“他问了什么？”在亚茨拉菲尔看来问问题其实没什么不好。天使是不被允许问问题的，自从知晓这一规定后，他从未在天堂里对任何事情提出过疑问，但这不代表他不想问。

“他问为什么不能让星星学会唱歌、云为什么只能是白色，还问上帝能不能给他多安排几个休息日。”加百列回答。

“他还问上帝为什么不多给他配几把乐器，只有一把竖琴很单调，他想要个叫‘吉他’的东西。”另一名天使笑了出来，“我们从来没听说过有叫‘吉他’的乐器。”

亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴。

“最要命的是，”加百列叹了口气，“他问上帝‘你为什么不回答我的问题’。”

亚茨拉菲尔再见到克鲁利时，那位大天使正放空大脑寻找灵感，他需要灵感来创造新的乐章、新的星辰。

权天使当然看不见对方张着嘴巴仰头发呆的样子，他打了个招呼，然后坐下来问：“什么是吉他？”

“嗯？”

“什么是吉他？”

“啊。”克鲁利回过神来，“吉他存在于我的想象里，它是一种用来弹奏的乐器。抱着弹，也可以边走边弹，很轻松。我一直想要把吉他，竖琴太重了。”

“他们的确说你曾经向上帝索要一把吉他。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我从其他天使那听说了一些关于你的事情。”

“他们是怎么说我的？有没有人夸我特别漂亮，很聪明，还很酷？”

很显然没有。亚茨拉菲尔有点为难，天使不能说谎。他抿着嘴角想了一会，然后回答：“他们说你不太一样。”

“当然和他们不一样，我酷得没边啦。”克鲁利对此好像很自豪，他弹出一段兴高采烈且狂野的音符，这段乐章创造出的星星会在千百年后成为摇滚明星的大本营。

“他们还说你问了上帝太多问题。”

“问问题没什么不好，你说过你也问了上帝一些问题。”

“上帝让我别再问，于是我就不问了。”亚茨拉菲尔扁了扁嘴巴，“一名好天使不该问问题，也不该索要多余的东西。”

“但我就是管不住自己。”克鲁利耸耸肩，继续弹奏出快节奏的、鼓点一样的音符，“我有太多问题要问了——我们的工作是谁安排的？我们能不能选择自己的工作？我们创造的这个‘世界’是用来干嘛的？为什么所有天使都觉得我们在做一件正确无比、根本不需要怀疑的事情？你怎么知道你做的事情就是好的？”

他手指的动作越来越快，琴声把权天使和星辰的创造者环绕起来，在绕了七八圈之后拖着尾巴向宇宙深处狂奔而去，留下一串长长的回音。克鲁利一巴掌拍在琴弦上，于是，所有琴声都在这一瞬间停止，宇宙重新归于寂静。音乐消失的地方，有一颗崭新的星辰在孕育。很快它就会成长起来，发出介于金色和红色之间的美妙光芒，周身环绕深红色的光环。再过一段时间，生命会出现在那上面——一些又小又圆的小人，特别吵，永远在蹦跳狂奔。

克鲁利拍了拍手，对自己的作品感到满意，然后对亚茨拉菲尔说：“但我还是想要把吉他，那会更酷。”

“我也想要把吉他。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“哇喔。”

“我知道吉他现在只存在于你的想象里，但是星辰原本也存在于你的想象里，你通过乐章把想象里的星辰创造出来，所以我们现在有很多星星了，我这么说没错吧。”权天使想，一定是刚刚那段乐章影响了他，现在他有很多话想讲，“那如果你想象里有一把吉他，就一定可以创造出真的吉他，我们早晚会拥有吉他。”

克鲁利把眼睛瞪得很大。几秒钟之后，他咂了咂嘴：“……你说得没错，非常正确，‘正确’得不像个天使说出来的。”

但亚次拉菲尔听得出，他很开心。

“等你创造出了真的吉他，一定要给我一把。”

“没问题。我还会创造出很多其他东西——比如跑得很快的代步工具和能飞上天的代步工具，这样我们就不用自己飞了。”克鲁利打算把他无处诉说的想象力说给亚茨拉菲尔听，在广阔空旷的天堂里，这位大天使终于找到了愿意听他胡说八道的人，“还有各种戴在头上、挂在耳朵上、架在鼻梁上的东西，它们会让你看起来更酷。啊，我打算发明能把我们的头发变成其他颜色的东西，还有喝了以后会让人晕乎乎的神奇饮料。”

“听起来有点疯狂。”

“这多有趣啊。”

“你准备把这些东西放在哪呢。”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“我原本计划在天堂大厅边上贩售我的发明，但是——”

“其他天使一定没有兴趣，他们宁可去听加百列的每日心得分享，或者和圣德芬一起静心冥想。”

“没错，他们无聊极了，天堂无聊极了。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。

“但是好在，我听说上帝打算造个叫‘地球’的东西，地球也是一颗星球。”克鲁利说，“多神奇啊，一颗由上帝亲自创造的星球。我还听说他打算在那上面创造一种叫‘人类’的生物，人类长得跟我们差不多，但是没有光环，也没有翅膀。”

“你打算去地球发明那些东西吗？”

“人类一定比天使有趣多了，地球也一定比天堂好玩。”克鲁利笑起来，“等地球建好之后，我要让上帝给我放个假，然后我们一起去那看看。”

“你说的东西怪极了。”亚茨拉菲尔托着下巴，“但是我喜欢你的想象力，在天堂里，我最喜欢的大概就是跟你在一起了。”

他不知道这句话是怎么从自己嘴里溜出来的。权天使意识到自己说得太多了，想要把话语撤回，但话语不答应。他嘴巴张开又合上，手举起来又放下，最后咬了咬舌尖，决定转移话题：“我希望等我们到地球上去的那天，上帝能给我一双眼睛。一只眼睛也行。那样我就能看看地球，看看你创造出来的东西。”

接下来，又一句话不受控制地溜了出来：“那样我就能看看你了。”

天。亚茨拉菲尔肩膀向下塌去。上帝说得没错，我的确话太多了。

他听到克鲁利在吸鼻子，还发出了一连串黏黏糊糊的鼻音。他看不见克鲁利眼睛里几乎要溢出来的金色和红透了的耳朵尖。

很久之后，创造星辰的大天使皱着鼻子嘀咕：“你当然可以看看我，我特别好看。”

那之后的日子和从前没什么两样。亚茨拉菲尔每天去找克鲁利，絮絮叨叨地跟他讲听到的事情，或者听克鲁利讲述疯疯癫癫的想象力。权天使说最近天堂里有些吵，那些高职阶的天使认为我们全能的主最近有点不太高兴，因为一位不大听话的天使。

克鲁利说，那是路西法。

“你认识他吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“我们关系不错。”克鲁利漫不经心地拨弄着琴弦，“路西法挺有意思的，我们一起聊过天，还捉弄过西边负责守卫天堂大门的几个天使。”

“他好像从没来这看过你。”

“路西法的音乐品味糟透了，我们可能会吵起来。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“而且他最近很忙，不知道在忙什么事情。”

然后他们不再关心路西法，继续谈论关于星星、想象力以及地球的话题。

在这场谈话发生后的第七天，亚茨拉菲尔听到一些很奇怪的声音。云和云相互挤压，有些云被撕裂，风从裂口处呼啸着涌进来。天堂里从没出现过这样的声音。

他听到身边有很多脚步声，于是问怎么了。一名陌生的天使回答，上帝不太开心，于是降下了惩罚。

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔意识到这不是一件好事，“惩罚谁呢。”

“那些不大听话的天使。”

于是，亚茨拉菲尔站在那，听着在头顶聚集的巨大嘈杂。它像是怒吼，也像哭泣。号角和雷声一同响起来，然后整个天堂开始震颤。脚步声停了下来，所有天使都停止了走动，他们静静地站立着，千百双眼睛一起看向头顶。

看不见东西的权天使没法依靠听觉知晓正在发生的事情——声音太吵、太嘈杂，没法分辨——他忽然又开始渴望一双眼睛。

于是，他没看见被撕裂的天空和天空后迸出的金色光芒，没看见路西法和他的军队，以及降落于军队上方的巨大阴影。然后地面被撕裂，白色大理石和云层的尸体一同坠下，坠向九万英尺之下。亚茨拉菲尔同样没看见天堂下方那极深处翻滚的阴霾和燃烧的硫磺，路西法的军队纷纷坠下，翅膀和光环在下坠的过程中燃烧，然后那些“不大听话的天使”摔落进燃烧的硫磺池里面。

他在想克鲁利。他想，今天这样吵，克鲁利一定没法专心弹奏他金色的竖琴。亚茨拉菲尔准备等动乱结束后就去那座高台，然后跟克鲁利聊聊这件事。

当然，他也不会知道那座高台已经坍塌，金色竖琴正和他的主人一同坠入深渊，硫磺向他们张开怀抱。

我做什么啦，我做什么啦？克鲁利在心里嘀咕。他的翅膀比光环燃烧得更快一些，感觉不太美妙。天堂很无趣，到最后他也没能得到一把吉他，而更过分的是，直到堕落，创造星辰的大天使都没能从上帝那讨来一天假期。

他创造的星辰依旧悬挂在宇宙里，它们正一点点偏离原有的轨迹，像是要随自己的创造者一同坠入深渊一般。

于是，克鲁利打了个响指。

星辰开始坠落。

在某个瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔听到了哭声——星辰在哭泣。

它们摇晃着，纷纷从自己的轨道上挣脱出来，迸出极亮的光，而后拖着哭声和燃烧的尾巴一同向下坠。

“看，星辰陨落了。”有位天使这么说。。

星辰燃烧，天空在沸腾。它们在燃烧中越来越小、越来越小，裹着火焰和各色的光向下、向下——坠向什么也看不见的亚茨拉菲尔。

第一颗星辰坠落在亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀上，有些烫。

它在那变作一只眼睛。

然后是第二颗。

第三颗。

亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀上浮现出很多、很多双眼睛，

所有的星辰——克鲁利用乐章创造出的星辰——燃烧着坠向亚茨拉菲尔，他们坠落的声音交织成宇宙中最后一首属于星辰的乐章。

亚茨拉菲尔用双手捂住眼睛。他张开翅膀，白色的羽翼伸展着迎接克鲁利的星辰。

最终，宇宙中空无一物。星轨上不再有任何一颗星星，宇宙被交还至虚空手中。

当最后一颗星辰坠入权天使的翅膀时，被撕裂的云层合拢，号角声逐渐平息，怒吼的风和雷鸣也隐退到天幕之后。

深渊消失了。

在一片寂静当中，亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛——他第一次看见天堂的模样。

他睁开每一只眼睛。

白花花的一片，寂静空旷，身穿白袍的天使围在身边。

“他能看见东西了。”一名天使这样说。

“星辰坠毁在他的翅膀上，他的翅膀上现在有很多只眼睛。”另一名天使说。

亚茨拉菲尔不知道这意味着什么。

“这一定是我们全能的主给他的赏赐。”天使们继续议论着。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你是名称职的天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，有湿漉漉的东西从眼睛里流出来。

他发出很轻的一声感慨，不知道这是什么，也不明白这种事为什么会发生，但眼睛里流下的液体就是止不住。

那天晚些时候，权天使亚茨拉菲尔离开其他天使们，去寻找创造星辰的大天使，他的眼睛一路上都在流泪。

克鲁利不在那，金色的竖琴也不在那，数百级台阶上的白色高台和宇宙一样空旷，只有风在这里逗留。

亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子。

他所有的眼睛都在哭泣，泪水打湿长袍和羽毛，翅膀沉甸甸的。

在那之后，天使们创造出了新的星辰。他们没有竖琴，也不用乐章，只是站在星轨边随便挥挥手，星星就出现了。

如克鲁利所言，上帝创造出了地球，一颗蓝色的星球，上面有一座花园。不久之后，亚茨拉菲尔被派往地球，守卫花园以东的区域。

当一条挂在树梢上的蛇跟他打招呼时，他正蹲在花丛边，试图和每一只停在花瓣上的蜜蜂打招呼。

“嗨。”

声音是从头顶传来的。

亚茨拉菲尔抬头看了看，什么也没看到，但那声音很熟悉。

“这边。”

他再一次望过去，依旧什么都没有，

“你身后，这里，看树上。”

权天使站起来走到树下，于是他看见了那条蛇——黑鳞片，金眼睛，肚皮是暗红色。

“嗨。”亚茨拉菲尔冲蛇挥了挥手，“你是什么？我以前从来没见过你这样的生物，长长的一条……”

显然，蛇对“你是什么”这个问题以及“长长的一条”这种形容感到不太满意。

“呃，但是你的声音很好听。”他抿了抿嘴巴，希望自己表现得更友善一点，“非常迷人，而且很——熟悉？”

“熟悉？”蛇吐了吐信子。

“你很像我的一个……朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔又抿了抿嘴，他不太确定要如何形容那位创造星辰的大天使，“朋友”这个词听起来并不太恰当。

“朋友？”蛇重复了一遍。然后这条蛇从树荫里探出头来，金眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀：“你翅膀上有好多只眼睛。”

“啊，是的。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，“它们原本是星星。”

1990 A·D

伦敦，苏活区。

“你骗了我。”亚茨拉菲尔缩在沙发里，双手捧着一杯红酒，五官皱成一团。他张了张嘴，还想继续说点什么，但只打出一个小小的酒嗝。

“天，撒旦啊。”克鲁利正仰头灌下他今晚的第六瓶红酒，墨镜歪歪斜斜，一只脚上穿着彩虹色袜子，另一只脚上什么都没穿，“我们几百年……几千年以前就解开这个误会了，这个话题我们已经讨论过四十六次了。”

“可那时候，”亚茨拉菲尔扁着嘴，用右手的小手指对恶魔戳戳点点，“在伊甸园的时候——你骗我说你是条蛇。”

“我确实是条蛇，还是世界上第一条蛇呢。”克鲁利冲他伸出分叉的舌头，特别自豪。

“你还骗我说你叫安东尼。”

“我后来改名字了，安东尼·J·克鲁利。你看，一点没错。”

“你骗了我。”

“我告诉了你部分事实。”克鲁利耸着肩强词夺理。然后他歪歪脑袋皱起眉头：“不对，我是个恶魔——我应该说谎，对吧。好吧，我骗了你。”

“你应该一开始就应该告诉我你是克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔收回小手指，又喝了口红酒，“这样我就不会花了那么长的时间才认出你。”

然后这天使吸了吸鼻子，用一种在他人看来相当可爱的方式表达愤怒和指责：“那几百年我给了你很多暗示，想确定你到底是不是当时在天堂里弹竖琴的大天使，但是你对我的暗示视而不见。”

“你给过我什么暗示？”克鲁利眨了眨黄澄澄的大眼睛。

“我跟你说现在的星星没有以前的好看，还说天使从来不弹竖琴。你看，我暗示得很明显，跟你公寓里那些盆栽上的叶斑一样明显。”

“是啊，跟我公寓里那些盆栽上的叶斑一样明显。”克鲁利重复了一遍，很明显是在讽刺。

天使咽下一口红酒，表情在这瞬间变得有点悲伤起来：“我不认为我认错了人，我确定就是你，但是你好像根本不记得——我以为你把我忘了。”

克鲁利没想到亚茨拉菲尔会这么说，罪恶感从他屁股下面钻出来，顺着脊椎骨向上爬。他确实应该跟亚茨拉菲尔坦白的，但是，凡事都有个“但是”。

“我那时候以为你或许根本不记得我，或许我对你来说不重要，所以你把我忘了。”亚茨拉菲尔在椅子里扭了扭，有点委屈。

“天使——”克鲁利不知道该说什么。

“你那时候是个恶魔，我以为地狱里的硫磺把你的脑子烧坏了，所以你才不记得我。”天使想了想，又补上一句，“或者你堕天的时候嗑到了脑袋。”

“天啊，我没有嗑到脑袋。”克鲁利把腿蜷起来，双臂搂住膝盖，头埋在臂弯里。

“那你为什么要装作不记得我。”

“但是，你也说了，我那时候是个恶魔了。”

“什么，亲爱的？”

“我那时候是个恶魔了，我堕落了。”克鲁利依旧把脸埋在臂弯里，从鼻腔里挤出歪歪扭扭的回答，“你不该跟我走得太近。我也不该在伊甸园跟你搭话，但是我忍不住。所以我觉得，还是不要让你认出我比较好。”

可他还是认出来了。

天使眨了眨眼睛，心里特别柔软的某个地方被戳了一下。他从没想过是因为这个，克鲁利从来没说过。

然后那条蛇吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来，摆出无所谓的姿势，墨镜挂在鼻尖上摇摇欲坠：“我那时候幼稚极了，其实根本没必要顾虑那么多。”

他尽量让自己看起来很酷，但墨镜后露出来的眼睛让他像只淋了雨的金眼睛小狗。

亚茨拉菲尔知道他们之间聊过很多次这个话题，他们习惯在醉酒后互相调侃，开一些善意的玩笑。但克鲁利从没和他说过这个。对亚茨拉菲尔来说，的确有过一段很困难的时间，他以为那位创造星辰的大天使已经把自己忘了，或许对方根本就不记得也不在乎自己。

他没想过那段时间对克鲁利来说同样很痛苦。

克鲁利原本可以一直欺骗下去，他原本可以永远隐瞒自己是克鲁利这件事情，就当他是伊甸园的蛇，是安东尼，一个把所有心思都花在耍酷上的恶魔。他原本甚至可以永远藏在那棵树上，不从树荫里探出头，不和亚茨拉菲尔打招呼——那样会省去很多痛苦、很多麻烦。

但他就是忍不住。

亚茨拉菲尔就是在这个时候张开了翅膀。

洁白的羽翼伸向两边，很多、很多只眼睛从羽毛下浮现，目光明亮而炙热，所有眼睛都凝视着克罗里。

蛇揉了揉鼻子，天使的目光笼罩着他，那目光曾是他创造的星光。

“你知道我是怎么发现的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利摇头。目光过于热切，那里面含有的“爱”浓度超标，让他有点头晕。

“我没见过你的模样，你的声音和以前也有点不一样，但是我从来没办法把目光从你身上挪开。”亚茨拉菲尔站起来，向克鲁利走去，“我尝试不去看你，但没有办法，我所有的眼睛都被你吸引，毕竟它们曾经是你创造的星星。”

克鲁利缩在沙发上发出一个鼻音，感觉面颊和耳朵尖都在燃烧。他尝试说服自己这是因为酒精的缘故，但乱成一团的大脑和每一只炙热的眼睛都在诉说这样一个事实——你喜欢他，你就是喜欢他，否则星辰为何会在坠落后变成他的眼睛，看看那些眼睛。

“从伊甸园开始，也可能是从最初开始，我就注定要永远凝视着你了。”亚茨拉菲尔这样说。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利又发出一个黏糊糊的鼻音，“你在哪学的这些话？你在诱惑我。”

“噢，有吗，亲爱的？”天使坐在克鲁利身边，像六千年前那样，“如果我所说的话都是真心的，那就不算是诱惑。”

“你在诱惑我。”恶魔一边抱怨一边靠在亚茨拉菲尔身上。没穿袜子的那只脚有点冷，于是他把脚塞进亚茨拉菲尔怀里，脚趾使劲儿向里伸。

“那我能诱惑你跟我一起数星星吗？”天使问。

“什么？”

天使的翅膀完全张开，将他们环拥起来——一片纯白色的天空，很温暖，克鲁利六千年前创造的星辰就点缀在这片白色天空上。它们热切又虔诚地凝视着，凝视着它们曾经的创造者、它们现在的至爱。

“很高兴我创造的星辰能变成你的眼睛。”克鲁利把墨镜推回到鼻梁上，努力让自己听起来很酷，同时像条蛇一样拱进亚茨拉菲尔怀里。

“我那时候想的没错。你创造的星辰很美，你也很美。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“而且很酷。”克鲁利补充。

“而且很酷。”亚茨拉菲尔在他颧骨上落下一个吻。

在他们头顶那片纯白的天空上，群星璀璨。

**FIN.**


End file.
